


When History Repeats Itself

by Halevetica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 years post canon, Claire and Jack are basically siblings, Gen, Human Jack, Hunter Claire, I'll add more as I go, M/M, Post canon, Powerless Jack, hunter jack, inspired fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Cas was taken by the empty and Dean is determined to get him back. However when Dean goes missing, leaving his new hunting partner, Claire, alone and worried; she seeks out Jack who quit hunting to go to school. Now the two must follow the breadcrumbs to find what happened to Dean and find how to get Cas back along the way.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Dad's on a hunting trip...

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by [this post](https://stellakowalskis.tumblr.com/post/631903714566897664/youre-after-it-arent-you-the-thing-that-killed) by @stellakowalskis on tumblr.

Claire was used to this; Dean being gone for days at a time. Normally he would finally show up in the middle of the night, drunk out of his mind. He wouldn't say anything as he fell into his bed to sleep it off. Claire was used to nursing his hangovers and taking the first driving shift the next day as they headed out. Claire was used to Dean not talking about what he didn't find when he left to follow a lead. Claire was used to finishing up a case when Dean ditched to follow said lead.

What Claire was not used to was Dean being gone longer than he claimed without calling. Yet here it was, the end of day four and still no call. Dean was due back early yesterday.

Claire gnawed on her lip as she listened to the ringing in her ear as she waited eagerly for Dean to answer.

"You've reached Dean's other other phone-" Claire pressed the end call button with a huff. She didn't bother leaving another voicemail. She'd left four already. Having called every phone Dean had at least twice in the past forty-eight hours, Claire was growing worried, and impatient.

Dean had told her not to leave.

"Wait here 'til I get back. Finish the case and I'll be back in a day or two. I'll call you if something comes up."

Claire chewed the inside of her cheek as she decided what to do. She wouldn't normally worry about Dean Winchester, but he was less than stable these days and he never disappeared without calling.

She scrolled down her contacts to Sam's number. She knew Dean would be pissed if she worried him for no reason. Sam was out. He'd stopped hunting three years ago. He preferred to dish out the hunts and collect the lore, act as a home base for everyone back at the bunker.

She scrolled back up, landing on Jack's number next. She had no idea how that conversation would go. Would he even answer? They hadn't exactly ended things on good terms last they talked. How long had it been now? Almost eight months or so? Surely he would answer, they were practically siblings. They'd spent two years hunting together alongside Dean. He had been like a father to them. But then again, Jack got out. He followed Sam's advice and went to school for journalism or something equally as boring. Hence why they hadn't talked in so long.

Claire let out a sigh. She didn't know what to do. She glanced at the keys to the impala sitting on the side table. Dean had left it with her like he always did when he followed a lead. She wasn't supposed to leave town, but she couldn't just sit here waiting on someone who might not come.

She checked the time on the old alarm clock sitting next to the keys. Nine-thirty. If she left now, she could get to Jack's dorm by midnight. He couldn't ignore her call if she showed up on his door.

With a decisive huff, she snatched the keys off her table and grabbed her already packed and waiting duffle bag.

If Dean didn't want her to leave, well then, he shouldn't have gone MIA.

She tossed her bag into the trunk and slid into the drivers' side. It felt weird getting into it alone, knowing she was leaving town. Dean rarely let her drive. Usually she only drove when he was sleeping off a hangover from a drunken stupor from the night before and they had an early morning. Sometimes she'd take the car around town to meet up with the locals or something that involved a case, but this... this was weird. It felt wrong.

She adjusted the rearview mirror and started the engine. The car purred to life and the familiar sound of Led Zeppelin poured through the speakers. Claire grit her teeth as she ejected the cassette, tossing it into the passenger's side seat. Her eyes burned with tears.

She was angry. Angry at Dean for leaving her behind again. Angry at Cas for being gone. Angry at Jack for ditching her and Dean. She was alone and she couldn't stand it. Why did everyone always leave?

She gripped the steering wheel and pressed the gas pedal harder.

"Hey, ease up on the gas, just 'cause you're pissed doesn't mean you can take it out on Baby." She could hear Dean's voice say.

Claire swatted at a tear that managed to escape down her cheek as she continued to force the car forward.

-

With her lead foot she made it to Michigan State before midnight.

She parked the car and collected herself. She had to make sure that no matter what, she didn't worry Jack too much. She had to be the strong one. The big sister.

She made her way up to the dorm rooms and found the number Jack had told her back when he'd called all excited about it.

She held her breathe and knocked quietly, hoping not to wake the roommate Jack had mentioned.

No answer.

Worry welled in her stomach. What if Jack was gone too? What if the empty had come for him after all? What if the empty had taken Dean too?

Shaking her head, she stamped down the unnecessary worry and pulled her lock pick out. Jack was probably just asleep; it was almost midnight after all.

Glancing down the hall to make sure no one saw her, she pressed the lockpick into the door and with a soft click it gave way.

She slipped into the darkness, carefully closing the door behind her. She slowly attempted to navigate through the dark room, trying not to make any sudden noise. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side as she kicked the edge of something hard, sending it toppling to the floor. It sounded like a guitar as the hollow chamber pinged loudly cutting through the silence.

She froze in place, hoping to God- er rather Amara, that Jack hadn't heard. When she didn't hear anything, she carefully took another step. Just as she did, she saw a shadow move in the corner of her eye.

She knew it was Jack, anyone else would have turned on a light. Smirking, she readied for the incoming attack.

Sure enough, Jack came towards her, but she caught his punch. Expecting a reaction, he immediately swept her legs out from under her. She went down hard, but not without pulling Jack with her. The breath was knocked out of her causing her to gasp out. She looked over at Jack who was on his front next to her.

"Good, you're not too rusty," Claire panted out a laugh.

"Claire?" Jack hissed, as pulled himself up off the ground.

"Hey little brother," She winked up at him. She could just barely see his silhouette in the dark room.

Frowning, Jack reached down, extending a hand to help her up. "What are you doing here?" he glanced around as if expecting to see Dean.

"At that moment, a light flipped on and a tall, muscled jock type in nothing but boxers stood in the doorway, looking half asleep.

"Dude, what's all the ruckus about? You okay?" The guy blinked, trying to allow his eyes to adjust to the bright light. He finally looked to see Claire and his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Sorry Blake, this is...my sister."

"Your sister? Claire?" Blake asked raising his brows.

"You know about me," Claire noted in surprise. "I seem to be at a disadvantage."

"You wouldn't be if you ever bothered to call or visit," Blake spat in her direction.

Claire's jaw clenched.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked again, interrupting the growing tension between Blake and Claire.

Claire looked to Jack and back to Blake, it was clear he wasn't leaving. Claire guessed Jack hadn't told him good things about her, not that she could blame him. This guy seemed to be protective of Jack. It made her glad someone was looking out for him in her absence, but it also pissed her off 'cause that was her job.

"Claire," Jack snapped her attention back to him.

"Uh...Dad hasn't been home in a few days," She said matter-of-factly, like that was all she should have to say. It wasn't like she could say exactly what she wanted with Blake staring daggers at her.

Jack waited as if expecting her to have more to say. When it was clear she wasn't going to continue, he frowned.

"So he's...working overtime, that's not really a surprise. He'll stumble in sooner or later," Jack shrugged, dropping his eyes to the ground. He didn't seem overly concerned and almost a touch resentful? Sure, it wasn't uncommon for Dean to go on a drunken bender when a lead didn't pan out, but he was always there for her and Jack.

Claire cleared her throat. She needed to be less nonchalant.

She made eye contact with her brother, hoping he would read the seriousness in her expression.

"Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days."

Jack's expression dropped and his shoulder's stiffened.

Claire relaxed slightly. He understood that time. He'd help her find Dean. He wouldn't leave her to do this alone. He couldn't. After all, they had work to do.


	2. I can't do this alone

Jack let out a short sigh, "Blake, I...think I need to speak with my sister. Excuse us," he gave a curt smile as he took a step towards the front door of his dorm room.

"Sure, whatever you need, I'll be here," Blake frowned after his roommate.

Claire followed Jack into the hall and towards the stairs that led out of the building.

"What did you tell him about me?" Claire sneered over her shoulder as the dorm door closed behind the pair.

"I was angry...and he listened," Jack shrugged.

"Right," Claire pursed her lips together and averted her eyes.

"So, Dean..." Jack changed the subject as they breached the top of the stairs.

"Have you heard from him?" Claire asked hopefully. Maybe he'd told Jack something. 

"Not since last week. He just...caught me up, nothing about..." Jack trailed off, a frown pulling at his features. 

Claire noticed the way his hand clutched at the stairwell railing.

"He left four days ago. He's not answering any of his phones-," Claire paused when Jack stopped walking. 

He turned up to look at her, only a few steps below her on the stairs. 

"You came here when he's only been gone four days? He's been gone longer before," Jack's frown was still prevalent on his face.

Claire rolled her eyes, "I know that, but he's never gone longer than he says, not without calling. He was supposed to be back yesterday morning, and like I said he's not answering any of his phones."

Jack turned and started walking again. "And you think he might be in trouble?"

"I mean...why else would he go MIA. You know how much he hates when people do that," Claire shrugged.

Jack stepped outside of the building into the cool midnight air. He was only then aware of how little clothing he was wearing. Pajama pants and a t shirt wasn't exactly fall weather. His bare feet grew colder by the second on the chilled pavement.

"I don't know what you expect me to do about it. Have you called Sam?"

"No. I didn't want to worry him. Plus, he's out...Dean would be pissed if I pulled him back in, especially if it's something we can handle."

"So you pull me back in? I'm out too," Jack huffed, his tone full of annoyance.

Claire had to hold back a smile, this was too familiar and god she'd missed it.

"I can't do this alone," Claire admitted, her eyes dropping to her feet.

"You could," Jack disagreed.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to. And we're family. Dean is like...he's a father to us. And he'd go through hell to find us if we went missing," Claire looked up, gauging Jack's reaction. 

He was looking at the impala, which was parked a few yards away. She was breaking him, she could tell.

"I don't know what use I'll be...I'm just...human," Jack's tone was bleak and saddened. 

"So am I, so are most hunters. I told you before, there's nothing wrong with being human," Claire's tone was bordering on defensive and she knew if she pushed too hard Jack wouldn't agree. This was a sensitive topic for him. She had to tread lightly.

"And like I said before, that's easy for you to say because you've always been human," Jack snapped, his eyes now on Claire.

"Well- "

"And that one time that you were a werewolf for like two hours doesn't count," Jack cut in.

Claire's shoulders slumped.

A silence hung in the air between them. 

Finally, Claire leveled Jack with an accusatory glare, "So you won't help me?"

Silence.

"Help Dean?"

Jack's eyes dropped to his now frozen bare feet.

"Cas?"

This made Jack's eyes snap back to Claire.

"There's no helping Cas. It's been three years," Jack snapped.

"So you did give up," Claire crossed her arms. It wasn't posed a question. "What was it Cas always used to say? You have to have faith?"

"I didn't give up. I had faith. But Sam told me that this would consume Dean. He said that sometimes we have to respect other's decisions, even if we don't like them. Cas made the decision to save me, to save Dean..." Jack's tone wavered, proving even he didn't quite buy into what he was saying.

"Sam?" Claire scoffed. "That's easy for him to say. He got Eileen back."

"But he was right. It has consumed Dean," Jack's voice was sharp and slightly hurt.

"So, what, you're mad at him for caring too much?" 

"That's not what I said."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying Dean was spiraling. He's probably drunk in some motel wallowing because the lead he was following turned out to be nothing," Jack snapped again. He curled his arms into himself, shielding away from Claire or the cold, he didn't know. Maybe both.

"You sound like Sam," Claire turned to walk away before pausing. "Except Sam would help."

Jack unfurled his arms. "I didn't say I wouldn't help," he huffed.

Claire whipped around, her arms thrown into the air, "What are you saying?"

Jack's eyes dropped to his feet once more. "I don't know," he shrugged. 

Claire huffed impatiently and rolled her eyes.

"I miss Cas," Jack's voice was quiet.

Claire's shoulders dropped a bit, "Yeah, me too."

"I miss the way Dean used to be," Jack continued, his eyes still trained on the ground.

"He got worse when you left. He took it pretty hard. Kept sayin' things like how he let Cas down and he wished he could do better by you," Claire's teeth sunk into her bottom lip.

"You think there's really a chance we could save Cas?" Jack finally looked up. He hadn't noticed how tired Claire looked. Her hair was in a half braid that she'd clearly slept in and her makeup looked to be days old. The mascara smeared under her eyes told Jack she'd been crying at some point. 

"Wouldn't be lookin' if I didn't," Claire answered with a shrug. 

Jack stepped forward and brushed a loose strand from in front of Claire's face before glancing up at the tall building. He'd enjoyed college, though he felt out of place. He wondered if he'd ever feel like he belonged. He didn't belong with the angels; he didn't belong with the humans, so where did he belong?

With your family. Jack could practically hear Cas answer. 

He turned back to Claire, his sister, "I'll help you find Dean."

Claire's lips curled ever so slightly as she nodded, relief washing over her. 

Jack turned back to the building, "Let me get my things."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!


	3. Different

Claire tapped her thumb anxiously on the steering wheel. They'd been in the car for an hour and Jack had barely said two words to her. 

"What are you reading so intently?" Claire finally asked, a lilt of annoyance in her tone. 

Jack looked up from the computer he was currently staring at, "Well, I'm searching for anything that might lead us to where Dean went. Blog posts, news articles, headliners of any kind that would have caught his attention."

"And?" Claire glanced at Jack.

"Nothing. He didn't say where he went?" Jack asked around a sigh.

Claire grit her teeth, "If I knew that, I wouldn't need your help finding him."

Jack dropped his head back to his computer making Claire let out a sigh. She had been worried things would be tense between them after their last conversation ended the way it had. She'd yelled at Jack for being selfish before hanging up on him. She understood how that could be hard to forgive.

"Is the whole trip gonna be like this? Us barely able to hold a civil conversation," She glanced at Jack again, whose shoulders dropped.

"I forgive you," Jack said faking a smile, meeting Claire's eyes. 

"I didn't apologize," Claire scoffed, forcing her eyes back to the road.

"You don't have to. I know you're sorry, and you're not good at apologies. You felt betrayed. I left you and Dean. I know you think I was being selfish and maybe it was selfish. But I'm sure things weren't any different without me there," Jack shrugged before turning back to his computer.

"It was different," Claire snapped. "Dean was devastated. He thought he'd failed Cas."

"He always thought that," Jack frowned, his eyes were set on the words in front of him, but he wasn't paying attention to them.

"Other things were different too," Claire snapped again.

"Like what?" Jack asked, his eyes fell to where Claire was gripping the steering wheel so tight her knuckles whitened.

"When Dean was gone...I was alone," Claire spoke quietly. Her eyes were trained on the road ahead of her.

Jack frowned again. His head dropped once more as guilt crawled up this chest like bad heartburn. "I'm sorry, I didn't think...I didn't think. But...you're not alone. I know Jody and Donna didn't want you to join Dean. I know Alex and Patience tried talking you out of it. I know it caused a fight between you and Kaia, but you're not alone."

Claire snorted, "They don't get it. Cas and Dean...they're like..."

"Family," Jack nodded knowingly. 

"They think Dean can handle himself but...you know what Dean gets like without Cas; he's destructive and reckless."

Jack only nodded solemnly. 

"I think he needs us. People like to forget that Dean needs people too."

"Cas didn't forget," Jack spoke quietly.

Claire pursed her lips together as a frown tugged at her features. She refused to cry; she'd already done far too much of that today.

"I didn't know me leaving caused so much pain...I thought it would be better for you. I was sure that I was just a reminder of why Dean lost Cas in the first place. I'm the reason he made the deal," Jack's tone was low, and his eyes didn't meet Claire.

"That's not what he saw when he looked at you, I promise," Claire gave a sympathetic smile as she glanced at him.

"What about you?" Jack asked timidly.

Claire had never even stopped to considered blaming Jack.

"I see an annoying little brother," Claire gave jack a gentle shove.

Jack smiled. This time it was sincere. Claire felt some of the tension drain from between them. 

Relief swept over her; she had her brother back, at least for now.

"What motel were you guys staying at when he left?" Jack asked suddenly, his fingers flying over the keys of his computer.

"Fairview Inn. Why?" Claire tried to peek at what Jack was doing but she couldn't see from her vantage point.

"Do you know what car he took?" 

"An old chevy truck, why?"

"I'm gonna try and track him through the security camera feed," Jack stated proudly as he continued to type fervently.

"You smart little nerd," Claire smiled while nodding. This would work. It had to.

"Are you gonna drive through the night?" Jack glanced at the clock as he waited for his computer to load.

"Hadn't planned on stopping," Claire shrugged. Her eyes fell to the dash clock. It was nearly two a.m.

"You should get some sleep. I can drive if you don't want to stop," Jack offered.

"Maybe after we get a destination," Claire nodded towards the computer on Jack's lap.

Jack nodded, his eyes falling back to the screen. 

Claire sat quietly listening to Jack type away on his keyboard. It was almost relaxing. It felt familiar. Her in the front seat, Jack in the passenger's side. She glanced into her rearview mirror half expecting to see Dean passed out in the back. It hadn't happened often but just enough for her heart to drop when the backseat remained empty.

"You think he's hurt?" Claire asked, pulling her eyes from the mirror.

"I..." Jack paused, frowning. "My instinct is to say no, but...I just can't imagine what would keep him away this long with no calls."

Claire's teeth sunk into her bottom lip. She wished she had some idea of where Dean was and if he was okay. She couldn't stand the idea that he might be gone. She couldn't lose Cas and Dean. Nobody got her quite like Dean did. 

"Cas always used to tell me, there's no sense in worrying about something we have no control over. He also said to have faith. I have faith that Dean can pull himself out of just about anything," Jack gave a curt nod and a half smile.

What went unsaid was the one thing Dean couldn't pull himself out of. But that's what Claire and Jack were there for. To help pull him out of the hole. Too bad the hole was so deep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is shit, but it gave me so much trouble so after 3 rewrites this is what you get. Lol

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super nervous posting this, so please be gentle...


End file.
